mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Fickett vs. Josh Koscheck
The fight was Josh Koscheck's first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Fickett was aggressive early. Koscheck blocked a high kick. Koscheck worked a single-leg. Fickett worked a standing guillotine in reply. Koscheck switched to try a double. He slammed Fickett to half-guard. Four minutes. Koscheck worked lazy right hammerfists to the body. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Koscheck landed a short left elbow. Koscheck passed to side control and then to north-south there. Two thirty-five. Back to side control. He tried to mount and got stuck in half-guard there. Two fifteen. Koscheck mounted. He landed a good right hand. Fickett regained half-guard. Two minutes. Koscheck was trying to pass using the instep. He mounted. Fickett regained guard and tried a triangle. One thirty-five as Koscheck escaped. Fickett kept looking for subs. Koscheck passed to half-guard. One fifteen left. Koscheck landed a right hand. Koscheck landed a left elbow. One minute. "Left hands and elbows!" Thirty-five. "Make him work from here!" Koscheck landed four left hammerfists. He landed some decent rights to the body. Fifteen. Fickett landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Fickett's eye was a bit bloody. The first round ended there. 10-9 Koscheck, obviously. The second round began. Koscheck got a double into half-guard and the crowd reacted there. Fickett regained guard. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Koscheck landed a pair of short lefts. Koscheck passed to half-guard. He mounted. Four minutes remaining. Fickett was wearing out. He rolled into an armbar, he stood to the clinch there. Three thirty-five. Koscheck worked a double. Fickett landed punches and elbows in under. Koscheck slammed Fickett to side control. Three fifteen. Koscheck was trying to mount. Fickett regained guard. Three minutes. Koscheck postured up there. Two thirty-five. Fickett landed an upkick. Two fifteen. Koscheck passed to half-guard again. He landed a right elbow. Two minutes remaining. Koscheck landed three right hands. Koscheck landed three rights to the body. He landed a right elbow. Fickett rolled for a heelhook. He switched to an anklelock. Koscheck didn't seem concerned whatsoever. One fifteen. Koscheck escaped, Fickett rolled him. One minute. Koscheck turtled up and got on top with a double to half-guard. Thirty-five. Koscheck passed to side control, Fickett promptly regained guard. "Make it happen!" Fickett landed a right elbow from the bottom. Koscheck landed four right hands. The second round ended. 10-9 Koscheck. The third round began and they touched gloves. Fickett landed an inside kick and a leg kick. Koscheck shot and got a double to half-guard. Fickett worked a guillotine. Koscheck popped out with four thirty-five. He landed three lefts in under and two more. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Fickett regained guard. Koscheck worked the body. Koscheck landed a left elbow and a right hand with three thirty-five. Fickett locked up a triangle. Koscheck escaped. Three fifteen as Fickett tried another armbar or triangle. Koscheck escaped. Fickett landed a right elbow from the bottom. Three minutes. "Stand 'em up!" The ref obliged. Fickett kneed the face, Koscheck got a double to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Fickett was active from the bottom with punches here. Two fifteen. Koscheck replied. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Koscheck worked the body. One fifteen. Fickett regained guard. One minute. The ref stood them up. Fickett dropped Koscheck with a high kick and had the back with both hooks. He had the choke! Thirty-five as the ref stopped it. Fickett was celebrating. He ran towards the cage. His cornerman hopped up on there, Fickett ripped him off and into the cage, mounted him and faked some elbows. Haha wtf?